zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 65
Suggestions Blue Stalfos vs. Grim Creeper Battle between the personifications of Death within the Zelda universe. Dark Ridley (talk) 23:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) : : I'm the grim reaper lardass. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) : : Glad to see this come back. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:14, October 25, 2009 (UTC) : : Its back... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:17, October 25, 2009 (UTC) : : Death is unavoidable. Diachronos (talk) 13:03, October 25, 2009 (UTC) : : You know, I just had a thought....this would have worked perfectly had it been suggested last week. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:19, October 25, 2009 (UTC) : : That it would. Portal-Kombat : :I don't know anything about either of them, but yes anyway!--MaloMart (talk) 21:55, October 25, 2009 (UTC) : : Heck, why not. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:52, October 27, 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, good.-- C2' / 22:37, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Moe vs. Secret Moblin Two Moblins that would appear to be simple monsters, but show a good side.--MaloMart (talk) 00:17, October 25, 2009 (UTC) : : Just because I'm an idiot who shouldn't be editing while sleepy and I like this fight, I support it. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:23, October 25, 2009 (UTC) : : Eh. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:14, October 25, 2009 (UTC) : : Not bad --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:17, October 25, 2009 (UTC) : : Moe and Pippy! Diachronos (talk) 13:03, October 25, 2009 (UTC) : : Oink? Portal-Kombat : : Moe doesn't have an image.-- C2' / 22:38, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :: : He probably just looks like a typical TWW Moblin. We could use that image. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 22:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :: : Maybe not. And I think it would be a bit....cheap.-- C2' / 23:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :: : Cheap''o actually. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:12, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :: : Don't really see why it's a reason to oppose though.....if you don't like the matchup, fine, but opposing because there's no image when there's a perfectly valid (not necessarily accurate, but valid) alternative is lame. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :: : 0_0 I think it would be just as equally lame to have an innacurate picture as the best alternative. And pardon me for forgetting, but I don't like the idea.-- C2' / 23:26, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :: : I kind of agree with CC here. I wouldn't oppose because of it, though. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :: : I also don't like it, but I would have said neutral if I did.'-- C2' / 23:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :: : It's not inaccurate, it's ''possibly inaccurate. Even noting that possible inaccuracy, since we never really see "special" Moblins in TWW, chances are he looks like a typical one anyway. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:40, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :: : Heh, no offense or anything (although it's likely to cause some), that opening argument sounds exactly like what HoT87 would say. Of course, it'd be the other way around. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:42, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :: : Why is there such a big deal? I don't like it(I would have said neutral if I did) '''and there is a possibly inacurate picture. Your not going to change my mind.'-- C2' / 23:46, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :: : I'm not trying to. Why would I anyway? I'm not supporting the fight myself. I just think the reason you gave was a bad reason to oppose. I now know that you don't like the fight anyway, so I'm fine with the oppose. To AuronKaizer, I wasn't saying that that justified it as HoT87 would have, I'm just pointing out that was CC said was technically not true. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:48, October 27, 2009 (UTC) : :: Techncally no one is. And next time someone says I thought it was common sense, I'll direct them here.'-- C2' / 23:52, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Boomerang Dealer vs. Secret Moblin Kind of a ripoff of MaloMart's idea, but I think this is a slightly better matchup (I'm wrong, of course, but whatever). Both are members of a race of enemy that generally try to kill Link, but instead reside in caves, waiting to give/trade things to Link generously. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:14, October 25, 2009 (UTC) : : Once again, lateral thinking saves the day! I prefer it to Moe vs. Secret Moblin, actually. Too bad I messed up and am now obligated to support it in order to not look like a dumb fool. More than usual, I mean. --AuronKaizer ' 02:14, October 25, 2009 (UTC) : : Pretty good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:17, October 25, 2009 (UTC) : : Pippy and... Boomerang guy! Diachronos (talk) 13:03, October 25, 2009 (UTC) : : The only oink that can target up to five oinks at once. Portal-Kombat : : Nice. Though I think Secret Ganon has the advantage of infamy here, it seems like a good fight. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:52, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :: : Um, Secret ''Ganon? :P ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:33, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :: : Ssshhhh...it's a secret to everybody. --AuronKaizer ' 22:40, October 27, 2009 (UTC) : : Another good one.'-- C2' / 22:40, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Comments Heh, with the Fierce Deity vs. Hero's Shade fight gone, this is the biggest abundance of supports I've seen in a good long time. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 23:12, October 25, 2009 (UTC) May I make a suggestion but not vote for any? B-cause I have less than 50 main space edits, but I want to make a suggestion. --DekutullaZM (talk) 20:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) No Sorry man. These rules are set in stone, and we've never let anyone do that in the past. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:33, October 26, 2009 (UTC)